What a Surprise
by DragonReads
Summary: A young woman gets in a car crash near the infamous castle of the beloved Dr. Frank N. Furter and is taken under the group of misfits care. With her strong personality and Frank's larger than life ego anything can happen. Especially when he starts to feel a bit more human under her sharp gaze, but will she even care? It's hard to tell with a fireball like Emma.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: All characters except the main belong to the creators of The Rocky Horror Picture Show...

She drove fast, as fast as her thoughts flew by. Tears streamed down her face and her long red hair was swept up in a careless ponytail. She took the back roads not wanting to be bothered by other drivers. This was the day she had, had enough and she finally decided to leave. Her belongings where packed up and stuffed in the trunk, her pride was broken. It had taken only one swat of Johnny's hand on her cheek and she was done, no man would ever touch her like that. Not while she still was herself and lately she felt as if she had been losing that as well as her dignity.

That's how her day had gone, she and Johnny had fought for the millionth time, he had hit her, and she had left. She had fantasies of running far away where no one knew her and she could start over completely but she knew that wouldn't happen. So after she had driven out her anger she would make her way to her friend, Lilly's house and stay until she could figure things out. Suddenly in the middle of her train of thought a giant tree branch fell into the road. It seemed to happen in slow motion and she braced herself hitting it full force and all went dark.

The next thing she knew she was staring up at the night sky, no, a painting of the night sky…on the ceiling? She sat up suddenly her heart rate rising immediately and her mouth open in the middle of an attempted scream when she saw the strange sight that surrounded her. Two men stood on either side of her, one with long, limp blonde hair and a drawn, gaunt face who stared at her with empty eyes. The other had curly black hair, makeup caked on his face and a green apron strapped around his waist. Her eyes widened and her vocal chords froze. What in the actual hell?

After a few moments of silence the transvestite opened his mouth warning her that she was probably going to be dizzy and she should lie down, his voice was a combination of black coffee and honey drizzled on a sweet pastry. She obeyed wordlessly and they stared at her murmuring things about a car crash and a storm. Wait a moment why was she letting these goons order her around this wasn't how she rolled. She sprung up and hopped off of what looked like a makeshift operating table in a jerky awkward way. Everything ached and seared with pain. She tried to scramble away and find some control of her situation but none was to be found.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: All characters except the main belong to the creators of The Rocky Horror Picture Show…

Her clothes were sopping wet, muddy, and torn. Her hair was a wild red halo around her pale, delicate face. She ran to the corner of the room, unable to find the door in her incredible hurry.

"What is going on?" She screeched.

Both men stared at her with wide eyes.

"Master I think we startled her" said the blonde man who she now noticed seemed to have a hump on his back reminding her of a character she had seen in a movie once.

The transvestite hit him in the back of the head, glaring at him. Then his demeanor changed immediately offering a hand and a charming smile to her. As he got closer she shrunk toward the wall as if it would protect her, he frowned and retracted his hand.

"My name is Dr. Frank N. Furter, and my dear you may want to know, so that you will stop hugging the wall like a frightened animal that you were in a car crash. We picked you up on our way home and brought you here since there was a terrible storm closing in on us. My" he glanced and the blonde man "servant and I were merely trying to fix you up so you didn't bleed all over my home."

She scowled and stood up straight, her mind had finally cleared, and she was angry.

"Well excuse me but you're lucky my injuries weren't worse or you would have more problems than just a little blood, you prissy little bastard."

The doctor's face changed and started to turn red under his multiple layers of makeup.

"Excuse me, but you will not refer to me as a "prissy little bastard" again you bitch, as long as you want to be out of the damn storm that is ripping up trees in my front yard." He was practically shaking with anger his six inch heels barely able to hold up his furious form.

She suddenly felt bad for calling the man who saved her names, but she was quick to anger.

"Look I'm sorry for calling you names but you can imagine the kind of shock I would be in, being in an unfamiliar place with unfamiliar people."

He looked her over, she was in quite a pitiful state, clothes torn, hair wild, and still bleeding in places. Finally the Doctor sighed and seemed to deflate to his normal larger than life self.

"Alright, I guess I can forgive you for that but I will not have that kind of behavior in my home" he said in a very parental way.

She almost laughed; a transvestite being parental, where the hell was she?


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: Only Emma belongs to me, the rest of the characters belong to RHPS

"Now love why don't you come here and let us fix you up, maybe even introduce yourself while you're at it" the Doctor said while seductively motioning her over, everything he did was sickeningly seductive.

"My name is Emma and doctor I would like to thank you for opening up your home to me" Emma said this in such a way that she hoped he would see her as a docile female who had acted out of fear.

She knew that wasn't the truth, she was a fireball and she knew it.

After slowly sauntering up to him and taking a seat on the table again she glanced around. There was pink tile covering all of the walls and it was very sterile like it was made for operation. How strange they would have a room like this in their home. She guessed this place was a mansion by the sheer size of the room and the way the Doctor described it. The last thing she noticed was a large coffin like container covered in a sheet and a huge machine over it in the middle of the room. How odd… Maybe he was a scientist rather than an actual "doctor." Her small table was in the corner of the room farthest from the door and by a large ramp that seemed to go up to a viewing area. There were medical supplies scattered on a small rolling cart next to the blonde man's spot next to her.

"Fix her up then take her to Magenta" the doctor said with a careless wave of his hand.

"Nice to meet you Emma, I will see you later on in the night" he said this while dramatically ripping off his apron revealing fishnets, black underwear, and a black corset.

She had the sudden urge to cover her eyes but it was much like a train wreck, how could you look away? He left the room his heels clacking on the tile floor. She looked to the blonde man who was fiddling with antiseptic.

"What's your name?" she asked curiously.

"Riff Raff" he said bluntly, handing her a few Band-Aids and pointing out where to put them.

After she was all fixed up they traveled through the castle, and yes she had been corrected by her blonde counterpart that it was indeed a castle. She was finally left in a room with a wild looking red head who could have been her sister by looks alone; Magenta she assumed was the woman's name.

"Hello there pretty little thing" she said in a thick accent.

They were in a little sitting room or library of some kind, Magenta got up from lounging on the vintage looking couch to get a better look at her visitor. She was dressed in a sexy maid's outfit; really there was no other way to describe it other than just that. It took all of Emma's self-control not to laugh.

"Hello, my name is Emma, I assume your Magenta?" Magenta nodded and proceeded to show Emma to her room.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: Only Emma belongs to me, the rest of the characters belong to RHPS

Emma was finally in dry clothes, they were a bit big on her but no matter they were nice and warm. She had been taken to her own room which was awash with the color red, red wallpaper, red, carpet, red comforter, with black accents here and there. The bed had a billowy black canopy and the mattress on the bed was extremely plushy and comfortable. Emma settled in turning off the bedside light. She reveled in the calm darkness, finally she was alone. Creeaaaakkkk. Well she had hoped to be anyway.

She sat up in the darkness watching the door which had clearly opened a bit.

"Hello?" she called

The door creaked open a bit more and a black shape slipped in and closed it. She fumbled for the light but before she could get to it a hand covered her mouth and grabbed her wrist, she froze in fear.

"Good evening love" a voice said, the voice sounded suspiciously like black coffee and honey.

Anger bubbled up in her gut and she pushed him away grabbing for the light finally succeeding in turning it on.

"You! What are you doing in my room? Especially at this hour!" she screeched in the doctor's face.

"Why I came to check on you" he said lounging on her bed his heels thrown in the air in a display of uncaring rebellion.

"Doctor this is highly irregular!"

"Do call me Frank, doctor is such a, boring title…"

"Get out!"

"I do own this room since it is my house so I see no problem with my presence."

She made a frustrated noise and tried to push him off the bed to no avail.

"God Dammit!"

"God has nothing to do with this my dearest Emma"

She rolled her eyes in such a way that she was afraid for a moment that her face would stick like that.

"If it upsets you this much I guess I'll leave but…maybe not, you're just so fun and fiery" he giggled happily at the thought.

She stayed silent staring at him with a glare that would make any other man curl up and die before her. The only reasons she didn't stand up and run right now was because she had no pants on and she didn't know where she would go.

"So, how's it going?" he said a smile in his voice.

She sighed, this was going to be a long night.


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: Only Emma belongs to me, the rest of the characters belong to RHPS

"Well not so great now that you're here, not going to lie" Emma said falling back into the pillows, no use in trying to fight him off.

"So I have been wondering what brought you to the back roads, most young women like yourself wouldn't bother coming all the way out here" he said staring at her with curiosity.

"I was driving off my anger before going to a friend's house"

"Anger?"

"Anger."

Frank sighed with exasperation as he scooted closer to her, as if he knew she could do nothing to stop it. She glared at him and he laughed looking her over with a seductive little smile that sent a reluctant shiver down her spine.

"You're no fun you know that?" Frank said picking up a strand of her fiery red hair in his long slender fingers.

"Hey what the hell man, keep off the hair!" she swatted his hand away.

"What will it take to seduce you god dammit!" Frank screamed to the ceiling. "You are impenetrable!" After realizing what he said his eyes got big and he began to giggle madly.

"Is that your goal?" Emma screamed and stood suddenly needing to feel tall in her anger.

In the process of moving the blanket slipped off her and she stood in her frilly black underwear in front of Frank completely oblivious. Frank looked up and his eyes became the size of silver dollars then he started to screech with laughter. She looked down and screamed, grabbing for her pants on the floor, quickly pulling them on.

"You never saw that" she said her face turning red.

Frank continued to laugh manically, and murmured something under his breath.

"What was that?" she said hopping on the bed and hitting him with a pillow.

"Nothing" he said looking up at her, a frown overcame his handsomely made up face. "What's that?" he murmured pointing to the bruise on her jaw.

"Car crash" she said immediately.

"Are you sure? It looks like it's been there for a while"

"Yes of course" she said angrily but she knew the truth, it had been Johnny her abusive ex-boyfriend who had inflicted the bruise on her delicate jaw.

Frank leaned over and touched it gently, she flinched. He reached out and grabbed her jaw softly and tilted it up to him so she was looking into his eyes. He smelled so good, like a sweet forest in the middle of summer. She lost herself in his eyes for a moment as he inspected the bruise. God was he seductive. She needed to be careful she thought as she felt her self-control slip away.


	6. Chapter 6

He removed his hand, "Someone hit you that much is clear."

Emma felt anger bubble up in her stomach, "No one hit me, it was the car accident."

"Right" he snorted.

She got out of bed again "It's none of your business."

"So someone did hit you."

She slumped over in defeat she felt the tears well up in her eyes and angrily swiped at them even though they didn't exist yet. Frank got up to comfort her but she slipped out the door before he could. He sat there puzzled, where did she think she was going?

A few minutes later Emma, who was blindly running through the maze like halls with hot tears falling down her cheeks, ran into Riff Raff. Riff Raff grabbed her to steady her and backed up a bit to assess the situation.

"Sorry!" she said, startled

"What are you doing? Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I-I don't" she began but then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Emma?" a voice behind her said and her eyes widened, in her state of panic she could have sworn it was Johnny's voice. Her head began to spin, what was he doing here, had he followed her? What was she going to do? And the world went dark.

She woke up on the floor of the hall with Riff Raff and Frank looking over her. A strange sense of déjà vu swept over her as she began to calm down a bit.

"Ok, what is going on?" Frank demanded as he helped her sit up.

"I thought you were Johnny" she murmured.

"Is that the man who hit you?" Frank said with a hint of sympathy in his voice.

"Yes" she hung her head in defeat.

"Well no matter we need to clean up some of your cuts, they opened when you fell" he picked her up and started down the hall.

"Whoa there soldier I can walk" she said struggling against him.

Frank giggled "not while I have a hold of you I'm afraid."

"God damn" Emma said with a hint of humor in her previously panicked voice.

They reached the lab after winding through many halls, passing one or two rooms filled with music and people doing some, well uh, inappropriate activities. She had freaked out at first but Frank had insisted that his guests where just having a little bit of fun. Well one thing is for sure she was glad she wasn't a part of this "fun" he spoke of.

They had finally reached the lab as Frank had called it and he set her down on the same table she had been on before. He and Riff Raff carefully fixed up the cuts on her arms and abdomen, then Frank's eyes got all big like he had an idea.

"How would you like to see my theatre" he said with excitement.

"You're what? What is this slang for, because I feel like its slang for something?"

"It's not slang for anything I have an actual theatre, wait where did your mind go?" he said winking at her.

"Uh sure, the actual theater and nowhere my brain is still in my skull I'm afraid." She said all this with a big smile; Frank rolled his eyes at that.


	7. Chapter 7

They walked together as Frank bragged about the various parts of his castle that caught his eye. He didn't have much of an attention span, and what attention span he did have seemed to be controlled on bugging her, figures. Although this night was turning out to be quite entertaining she couldn't wait until it was over. Then she could go to Lilly's, stuff her face with ice cream and curl up on the couch watching bad horror movies. Her body ached for the relaxation the next day promised.

"Here we are!" Frank said with a wave of his hand.

She looked up; they were in a magnificent theatre, the stage glimmering in the darkness.

"Wow!" She exclaimed as she hurried toward the stage. "This is fantastic!"

"Why thank you, my dear."

She climbed the stairs to the stage and posed dramatically in front of the dim lights. She looked out in the crowd of empty chairs for Frank but he was nowhere to be seen. She called his name nervously and then arms encircled her from behind she flinched but didn't jerk away, for some reason she couldn't bring herself to.

"You are just so perfect, so fiery, so …"

"Whoa ok then, I have known you for like a couple hours!"

"Shhhh" he murmured and he snapped his fingers.

The lights came up and music started. He turned her around and brought her close, and then she dissolved into laughter. He frowned then pushed her away.

"What are you doing?" she said choking over her hysterical giggles.

He stood there, his arms crossed obviously pouting. Oh lord she had broken the Transvestite. How had she managed that?

"Wha-what's wrong?" she gasped.

He turned to face her and moved toward her with a hand raised. She screamed, and everything went quiet.


	8. Chapter 8

Frank looked up at his hand in shock; he hadn't meant to look like he was going to hit her he merely had wanted to show dramatic emphasis with hand gestures. He looked down at Emma who was cowering on the floor; she had tripped backwards when she had gone to get away from him.

"Emma, I never- no please" he bent down and took her hand.

"I know she murmured, I just reacted."

"Was it really that bad?"

"Yes," she said finally admitting not only to Frank but to herself how it really had been.

He gently and slowly reached for her, hugging her softly. It was a small gesture for a man whose movements where very large and theatrical. It meant a lot to Emma for him to do such a thing. Oh no what was she thinking she had known this man for only a little while! Why did she suddenly have even an inkling of feelings for him?

She suddenly stood up shying away from him now out of embarrassment rather than fear. She was embarrassed by her feelings and her reaction to his hand raising. He frowned at this.

"Did I do something wrong…again?"

"Uh no just not sure why you make me feel this way, I have known you for only a short while."

"Like what?" he said excitement mounting in his voice.

"What's it to you?" she said suddenly catching herself.

"Nothing" he said suddenly shy and demure.

What a ruse. He was never shy and demure. She gave him a look and picked herself up, straightening her t-shirt and sweat pants.

"You sir are such a dog, all you want from me is mindless sex," Emma said with her arms crossed.

"No. I usually do that I'll admit, but you have balls and that makes me actually care for you and what you have to say."

"Yes but you barely know me!"

"Doesn't matter I'm a good judge of character."

In the heat of the argument they suddenly get closer. Emma frustrated and wild stares into his eyes with malice as he stands cool and collected staring at her with affection. That's when he gently grabs her face and pulls it toward him, she resists at first but then, then their foreheads meet and their breath mingles.

"Emma?"

"Yes?"

"You are scrumptious don't let anyone tell you otherwise," and their lips finally meet anxiously exploring one another.


End file.
